nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Saïx
Saïx (spelled Saix in Japanese media), the Luna Diviner (月に舞う魔人 Tsuki ni Mau Majin?, lit. Demon Dancing in the Moon), is the Nobody of Isa, Rank VII within Organization XIII, as well as the second-in-command to Xemnas and a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He derives power from the Moon, and uses this power to enter a berserk rage where he mercilessly attacks opponents with his massive claymore. He commands the Berserker Nobodies. Saïx is the second-to-last member of the Organization to fall. Along with all other Organization members in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Saïx is a playable character in Mission Mode. StoryEdit ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Saïx plays a relatively important role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He assigns Roxas his missions in The Grey Area at the Castle That Never Was, and is present when Xion joins the Organization. He remains in this station throughout the beginning and middle of the game. Saïx is the one who gave Xemnas's orders to Axel to eliminate traitors of Organization XIII in Castle Oblivion. It is generally accepted by the remaining members that at this point the two planned to not only eliminate traitors, but also anyone who stood in the way of their plan, such as Vexen and Zexion. Saïx is also revealed to be the one who picked which members would be going to Castle Oblivion, namely the members suspected of being traitors, as well as anyone else who was "getting in the way". After Axel's return from Castle Oblivion and the growing friendship between Axel, Roxas, and Xion, a rift between Saïx and Axel begins to form. He eventually confronts Axel, revealing the Nobody's past, along with his true name. By the time of Roxas's departure from the Organization, Saïx dismisses his previous plans with Axel as "just an idle fantasy", as both have changed. Working on Organization XIII's plans for Sora with Xemnas, he later challenges Roxas to a battle of will when the Keyblade wielder attempts to leave Organization XIII. He loses the battle, and Roxas escapes. Up until Xion's destruction and absorption at the hands of Roxas, Saïx views the Sora copy as nothing but a mere, hooded puppet. He even insists that the others would say "it" when referring to Xion, rather than "she". After Xion's end, Xemnas orders Saïx to retrieve Roxas, who is on his way to the Castle That Never Was to defeat Organization XIII and free Kingdom Hearts, because he believes it will resurrect Xion. While not confronting Roxas himself, it is possible that Saïx was the one who sent the Neoshadows after Roxas, who destroys the Heartless easily. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Saïx's first appearance is in Hollow Bastion, along with the surviving Organization members, excluding Axel, to taunt Sora. He remarks "You're doing well", but like the others (except for Xigbar), does not confront Sora, and simply stands next to Xemnas with his hood down. Upon Sora's second visit to Twilight Town, the trio fight off several Nobodies that were attacking Seifer and his gang. After they save him, Saïx appears before them, applauding their battle skills. He warns them of a traitor in the Organization: Axel, and he says that he might be in Twilight Town somewhere. Sora insults the Organization, remarking on how they're "not a very organized Organization". Saïx is unfazed, and tells Sora to watch his back, for Axel will stop at nothing to turn him into a Heartless. Sora declares he is not worried, prompting Saïx to remark that the Organization would want nothing to happen to Sora. He also cryptically remarks that the Organization knows how to "injure a heart". He then opens a portal of darkness behind him, and Sora thinks of jumping in after him, though Saïx overhears this and advises not to do so, lest he end up like Riku. Sora inquires as to what he means, but Saïx immediately leaves to report to Xemnas that he succeeded in placing Sora in a state of confusion and frustration to keep him going toward their goal. Saïx also states that Axel may prove a thorn in their side, which leads to Xemnas giving him orders to deal with the renegade. By the events of the Heartless Invasion at Hollow Bastion, it is revealed that Saïx kidnapped Kairi from Axel. Arriving to interrupt Axel and Sora's conversation, the former fleeing, Saïx ensures that Axel will be rightly punished while playing with Sora's feelings over Kairi by having get onto his knees and beg at the Nobody's feet. Seeing Sora's devotion, Saïx sees this as a further opportunity to enrage and confuse Sora by eliciting the boy's fury upon refusing to take him to Kairi. Conjuring Heartless, Saïx reveals the Organization's goals to have the hearts held within Emblem Heartless be released by the Keyblade, so that they may flock to Xemnas's synthetic Kingdom Hearts and complete. Despite Maleficent's interference, Saïx has the Dusks he summon subdue her so he can force Sora into defeating more Heartless and release more hearts. But before he can finish his ploy, Maleficent conjures a portal of darkness to spirit Sora and his group away. :"Do you feel it? The moon's power!" :—Saïx during his last battle Later, as Sora makes his way to the Castle That Never Was, Saïx visits Kairi in her cell while making her feel guilty by revealing that she is the "fire that feeds Sora's anger." However, prior to fading back into Kairi, Naminé breaks her original self from her cell and attempts to take her to safety. But Saïx attempts to block the girls' escape before Riku, still cloaked and in the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, attacks him from behind. Saïx does a back flip in the air, and lands a few feet away. Riku slams him up against the wall, intending to finish him once and for all. However, Saïx opens up a portal behind him and sinks away into the wall with a smirk. Welcoming Sora to the castle, Saïx looks lovingly upon Kingdom Hearts while telling Sora that Kairi no longer needs him and is with a "friend from the darkness". Saïx also states that the Organization's Kingdom Hearts is nearly done, summoning more Heartless for Sora to destroy. Though he notices that Maleficent has also infiltrated the castle along with Pete, Saïx takes this in stride as he vanishes see Xemnas. Once having permission to kill Sora as Xemnas deems their Kingdom Hearts complete, Saïx smiles savagely and remarks that he's waited so long to hear that. Awaiting Sora and group in Addled Impasse, Saïx calls Sora by the name of "Roxas", saying only he could have made it this far, though Donald vehemently states that he is Sora. Saïx seems not to care, simply stating: "Different name, same fate." Then, summoning his Lunatic claymore, he creates a potent shockwave that pushes Kairi and Riku back towards the entrance of the room as he quickly erects a force field to Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the final time while using the light of Kingdom Hearts to become a berserker. However, despite the incredible power and abilities Saïx is overcome. Defeated and mortally wounded, he limps away from Sora to the ledge overlooking the moon. With the last of his strength, he asks: "Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?" All his power gone, he now fades back into darkness. Sora watches with a brief look of pity and regret, then turns to rejoin Kairi and Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Saïx makes his appearance towards the end of the game, when Lea saves Sora from Master Xehanort in Where Nothing Gathers, revealed to have underwent the process of becoming a Xehanort clone by being infused with a part of Master Xehanort's heart. Xigbar calls out to Master Xehanort, who smiles, and Saïx leaps into action, summoning his Claymore in the process. The two former friends have a brief "fight" until Lea jumps out of the way with the comatose Sora. Then Saïx flees, along with Master Xehanort, Xigbar, Xemnas, Ansem, Young Xehanort, and 6 others, from the World that Never Was. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Saix, now known once more as Isa, has joined the Organization along with the rest of Xehanort's incarnations. The previous times he appeared in Ultima were just his Replica Data, created by Dr. Eggman to serve as a placeholder until the real Saix could be revived for Xehanort's plans. Now that the real Saix has been resurrected, he's currently a Harbinger with a rivalry between him and Amora the Enchantress. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Organization XIII